Unis pour la vie
by drackony
Summary: Hitomi est très malade et Van le ressent dans son monde.Qu'arrive-t-il quand Hitomi est sur le bord de mourrir?...R&R SVP
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: Unis pour la vie  
Anim: Escaflowne  
Genre: Petite déprime (pov d'hitomi), un peu combat, romance, V+H Disclaimer: Bon OK! OK! Je l'avoue, ces personnages ne m'appartienne , à mon grand désespoir, PAS. Je n'ai fait que les emprunté pour une durée de temps encore indéterminé même si je sais qu'il y a tellement fanfic sur le sujet que l'auteur ne me poursuivra pas.*Smile*  
Notes: J'ai fait cette fics alors que j'écoutais du Linkin Park alors il se peut qu'il y ait des bout influencer par la musique **Hi! Hi! Hi!** Bref, apart ça, Mon pseudo c'est Drackony et je ne mange pas d'individu appartenant à la race Humaine (Traduction: je suis une fille sympa alors n'hésiter pas à me mailer). J'aimerai que vous me donnez vos impressions car c'est ma   
première fics et ça ma prit trois jours pour écrire juste un seul chapitre. Ne soyez pas trop dure cher public fanamateur pour une simple écrivaine qui n'a pas beaucoup de talents.  


Drackony  
mariepier_chat@hotmail.com)  


  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  


**_Escaflowne_****_  
_**

  


...Unis pour la vie...**_  
_****__**

  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
**_Terre:_** Il était tard ce soir et la neige recouvrait le sol de son manteau blanc lorsqu'enfin le médecin de la famille Kanzaki quitta leur maison. Leur fille aînée, Hitomi, avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe et elle n'était vraiment pas sur le chemin de la guérison. Le docteur conseillait fortement aux parents de la jeune fille de l'envoyer en convalesence dans un pays au climat sec et chaud mais comme ils n'avaient présentement pas assez d'argent, ils la gardaient alitées jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Bien qu'elle était malade et que depuis quelque temps sa grippe ressemblait plus à une pneumonie sévère, Hitomi dormait très peu pendant la journée. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Gaea, cela faisait déja six mois, elle avait complètement changé. Elle avait laissé tomber son club de courses car à chaque fois qu'elle courait, elle repensait à sa première rencontre avec Van. Elle avait aussi arrêté de lire les tarots. Avant, elle était pleine d'entrain et ses deux émeraudes débordaient de joie de vivre. Maintenant, elle était rendu lunatique et mélancolique et ses beaux yeux, jadis rayonnant, était sombres et toujours perdu dans le vague. Elle avait laissé son coeur sur Gaea, dans les mains du jeune et brillant roi de Fanelia avec qui elle avait perdu contact. Yukari et Amano, qui était maintenant ensemble depuis quatre mois, venait souvent rendre visite à notre malade. Hitomi leur avait tout raconté de son voyage sur Gaea, même si cela la faisait encore souffrir d'en parler. Pendant ses longues journées de solitude, car Yukari avait cours (Hitomi était dispensé parce qu'elle était malade) et Amano était entraîneur d'une équipe de garcons et ils s'entraînaient souvent dans des gymnases pendant l'hiver, elle s'était découvert un talent pour le dessin. Elle pouvait passer des heures à se remémorer les paysages de Gaea pour ensuite les illustrés sur papier mais ce qu'elle préférait dessiner par-dessus tout était les portraits. Celui qui revenait le plus souvent était un homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme de quinze ans environ, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, un long nez et de grand yeux marron. Lorsqu'elle s'aventurait à lui dessiner un corps, un pantalon en toile beige et un débardeur rouge l'accompagnait fidèlement. Un soir, alors qu'Hitomi n'allait vraiment pas bien et qu'elle commençait à délirer de fièvre, elle se mit à crier un nom. Van.!..Van.!..  
  
** _...Pov Hitomi..._  
  
**_Cela faisait six mois que je suis revenue ici, sur la Terre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait été si difficile quitté Van. Van...ce nom...si cher à mon coeur...Pourquoi est-ce que, chaque fois que je pense à lui mon coeur me fait si mal? Et cette vie sur Terre, Je me demande finalement si je n'aurais pas du rester sur Gaea. Yukari et Amano sont enfin ensemble! Ils sont chanceux, eux au moins ils ont quelqu'un avec qui affronter la vie. Moi, déjà que je n'ai plus mon coeur, sur qui est-ce que je peux me raccrocher à la vie? Et cette maudite grippe qui semble dégénérer en pneumonie!! Comme je voudrais te revoir Van! Pouvoir sentir encore ton odeur d'herbe sauvage et ta présence à mes cotés. Je suis sûre que je pourrais guérrir si tu es à mes côtés. Depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai apperçu sur le quai...Nous ne nous sommes plus revue depuis cet instant. J'espère que tu pense encore a moi. Je suis sûre que Fanelia est la plus belle ville de Gaea. mais ce monde m'est si inaccesible. VAN!!...VAN!!!...  
  
_

**_...Fin Pov Hitomi...  
_**

  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
Fanelia: Pendant ce temps sur Fanelia, Un grand roi adoré par ses sujets venait de finir son conseil. Une fois encore son conseil avait fait pression pour une reine et une fois encore le jeune roi s'était disputé. _Non mais! Pour qui se prennent-ils? Ils devraient me conseiller et non me diriger!! _pensa-t-il. La journée avait été particulièrement dûre aujourd'hui et Van monta sur le toît de la maisonnette en chaume qui lui servait souvent de refuge. Il se sentit tout d'un coup rempli de lassitude et d'une douleur lancinante. Quelqu'un souffrait, une personne qui lui était cher souffrait et la petite lueur qui la représentait menaçait de s'éteindre d'un moment à l'autres. Il fallait qu'il trouve s'était qui. Merle allait bien et comme à son habitude, elle lui sautait toujours dessus. Mirana et Allen semblait bien aller car ils étaient venu lui rendre visite la semaine dernière et puis avec Mirana comme docteur, Ils ne devraient pas mourrir. Hitomi?...son Hitomi...Il n'avait vraiment plus aucune nouvelle d'elle hormis le pendentif atlante qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il espérait vraiment de toutes ses forces qu'elle puisse revenir sur Gaea. Mais comment? Elle n'avait même plus son pendentif! Et le conseil qui faisait pression pour avoir une reine. Ils n'avaient donc pas compris que c'était parce qu'il attendait Hitomi et que ce n'était qu'elle qui monterait sur le trône à ses côtés.Ce n'était qu'elle qu'il voulait protéger et chérir. Il l'avait déjà laissé partir deux fois, c'était bien trop! _Quel égoiste je fais!!_ se murmura-t-il pour lui-même et il se mit à rire d'un rire un peu amer. Il s'assoupit à ces pensées lorsqu'il fit un rêves, qui ressemblait plus à une vision mais quand même.  
  
// Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre éclairer par la lune. il savais par intuition qu'il n'était pas sur Gaea mais sur la Lune des Illusions. Par terre il y avait pleins de dessins qui jonchaient le sol dont plusieurs de ses portrait. Ils étaient remarquablement réussis et Van en fût flatté bien qu'il ne savais pas qui était l'artiste. Dans la pièce il y avait un lit et dans le lit il semblait y avoir une personne car un attroupement de personne de tous âges entourait le lit en question. Van s'avança donc pour savoir chez qui il était tombé. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque qu'il apperçu la silhouette familière d'une grande blonde, les cheveux courts, toute pâle et toute maigre. Hitomi n'était sûrement pas au meilleur de sa forme et Van le sentait dans son coeur qu'elle souffrait. Soudain, une autre silhouette familière se détacha du lot.  
  
L'Ombre: Van...Van...elle a besoin de toi...regarde comme elle souffre!  
  
Van: Qui êtes-vous! Je suis sûre que je vous connaît.  
  
L'Ombre: Oui tu me connaît Van...mais ça ne me sert à rien de te dire mon nom car   
je suis déja mort dans ton coeur!  
  
Van: Folken!!  
  
Folken: Oui Van, c'est moi.  
  
Van: Comment se fait-il que nous soyons dans la chambre d'Hitomi?  
  
Folken: Elle souffre...Elle va peut-être bientôt mourrir...Il n'y a que toi qui peut la   
sauver.  
  
Van: Mais comment??  
  
Folken: Il faut que tu la ramène le plus vite possible à Fanelia car elle a besoin   
d'une plante médicinale qui ne pousse que proche du village de Lumn. Et puis   
elle veut tellement te revoir! Cela lui donnera tous le courage pour lutter.   
  
Van: Très bien! //  
  
  
Van se réveilla sur ces mots. Il eut soudain très peur qu'Hitomi succombe avant son arrivé. Il fallait faire vite. Il déploya ses deux grandes ailes et se dirigea vers la clairière où ils s'étaient quittés. Arrivé à destination, il prit le pendentif atlante, qui brilliait très fort ce soir, et le serra dans ses mains en se remémorant les plus beaux moments passés avec Hitomi. Il ne remarqua même pas la colonne de lumière qu'il avait formé et disparu de la surface de cette planète.  
  
********************************************************  



	2. Chapitre 2

Titre: Unis pour la vie  
Anim: Escaflowne  
Genre: réconciliation a venir, intrigue, romance, V+H, Disclaimer: Vous me faites souffrir à toujours devoir répéter cela...Les perso d'escaflowne ne m'appartienne pas bon!  
  


Drackony  
(mariepier_chat@hotmail.com)  


  
  
********************************************************  
  
  


**_Escaflowne_****_  
_**

  


...Unis pour la vie...**_  
_****__**

  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  


**_Sur Gaea:_** Un roi n'a pas besoin de s'absenter longtemps que déjà tous le monde le sais. Van étais parti que depuis deux ou trois heures et Merle pensait qu'une catastrophe lui était arrivé. Elle était en train de courrir partout dans le château lorsque qu'elle fut figé par une sorte d'apparition. Folken se retourna et fit face à Merle.  


  
Folken: Laisse un peu de temps à Van pour retrouver son coeur.  
  
Merle: ... Hein!...Il a perdu son coeur??  
  
Folken: Oui, il est parti le chercher sur la Lune mystique.  
  


Et il disparu sur ces mots. Merle comprit tout de suite qu'il devait être arrivé quelque chose de grave à Hitomi. Elle décida pour une fois de faire confiance à maître Van et abandonna ses recherches.  


  
  


**_Sur Terre:_** Pendant un calme après-midi, une éblouhissante colonne de lumière bleue déposa un jeune homme épuisé au milieu d'un stade presque vide. Il y avait encore un couple de jeune gens qui était en train de discuter. Van se dirigea vers eux d'un pas ferme, décider de se retrouver dans ce monde étrange.   


  
Van: Euh! excusez moi , mais est-ce que quelqu'un connaîtrerais une Hitomi   
Kanzaki ici?  
  


Bizarement, les deux amoureux comprirent sa langue et, bien qu'ils le trouvaient habillés étrangement pour cette saison, ils ne posèrent pas plus de question.La jeune fille décida de prendre la parole.  


  
La jeune fille: Oui, moi je la connaît. C'est ma meilleure amie!  
  
Van: Il faut que je la vois immédiatement, c'est très urgent!  
  
La jeune fille: Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas par hasard le grand Van   
Fanel??Mais je ne dit cela que par hasard...  
  
Van, surpris : Oui, c'est moi. Comment vous me connaissez??  
  
La jeune fille : Hitomi m'a tellement parlé de vous. Je ne peux pas vous   
empêchez d'aller la voir mais je tiens à vous dire qu'Hitomi   
ne va vraiment pas bien du tout et que peut-être...Peut-  
être...qu..que...  
  
Le garçon finit sa phrase: Peut-être qu'elle va succomber à sa pneumonie.   
Selon le médecin, elle n'a que très peu de   
chance de survit.  
  


la jeune fille éclata en sanglot et son amant la pressa tout contre lui. Van était mort d'inquiétude et il enviait mentalement le couple enlacé, mais il restait encore une faible lueur d'espoir dans son coeur, La lumière d'Hitomi n'était pas encore tout à fait sur le bord de s'éteindre.  


  
Van: C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Il faut que je la ramène au plus vite   
dans mon monde où nous pourrions la guérir. Vite, pourriez-vous me   
conduire chez elle!  
  
La jeune fille: Oui, allons-y!  
  


Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher assez rapidement. En trois quart d'heures ils étaient rendu chez Hitomi. Ils sonnèrent et Mme Kanzaki vint ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle appercu Yukari et Amano, elle ne put réprimander un très faible sourire. Yukari lui expliqua la situation aidé d'Amano tandis que Van se dirigea en courant vers la chambre d'Hitomi. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de la comtempler. Elle était pâle et ses traits étaient crispé de douleur. Il avait presque mal pour elle. Il l'appela très doucement.   


  
  


  


Bien qu'elle était très malade, Hitomi détestait dormir et donc elle entendit une voix très tendre et remplis d'amour l'appeler. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça ne se pouvait pas, Van était sur Gaea! Elle l'avait quitté il y avait de cela six mois et elle pensait ne plus l'entendre. Une main chaude se posa sur sa hanche, se qui la fit frissoner. Elle se retourna pour voir si ce n'était pas des hallucinations du à sa pneumonie. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçu un Van en chair et en os qui la regardait tendrement. Il se mit alors à sangloter doucement. Hitomi n'avait jamais vu pleurer Van et elle savait que cela était très rare. Elle approcha alors faiblement sa main tremblante vers la joue de son amour pour capturer une larmes. Van s'assit sur le lit et releva un peu Hitomi avec précaution pour ensuite redéposer sa tête sur ses genoux profitant de cet instants au maximum. Les yeux émeraudes d'Hitomi, qui avait retrouvé une faible lueur de joie, plongé dans les deux océan marron de Van. Ils furent déranger dans leurs comtemplation par les deux amis et la mère d'Hitomi qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.   


  
Yukari: J'en étais sûre! tu n'as jamais supporté de dormir pendant la   
journée. Et je dois dire que ton prince charmant est pas mal   
mignon!!!  
  


Elle s'attira un regard foudroyant de la part d'Amano et un interrogateur de la part de Van. Hitomi vira au rouge, ce qui la changea de sa pâleur habituelle. Ils rièrent tous un peu de bon coeur   


  
***Comme dirait Duo Maxwell (GW) : Il n'y a rien comme l'humour pour détendre l'ambiance but boy don't cry.***  
  


Mère: Hitomi, Yukari et Amano m'ont expliqué la situation. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et que je ne désire que ton bien. Puisque sur la Terre, nous ne pourrions pas te sauver et que, comme le dit ce jeune roi, sur sa planète, il y aurait une plante capable de te guérir, si tu le désire, je te laisse repartir avec lui. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance car il t'aime plus que tout et il te protégera au péril de sa vie, cela, je le lis dans ses yeux.  


  
Yukari: Comme c'est romantique!  
  
Hitomi: Merci...maman.   
  
Van: Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même se dépêcher.  
  


Alors que Van et Amano portait Hitomi dans le jardin, Mme Kanzaki et Yukari s'étaient affairé à faire les bagages d'Hitomi. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, elles rejoingnirent les deux homme au jardin. Van prit les bagages d'Hitomi d'une main et prit sa princesse dans ses bras. Il sorti sa pierre énergiste et ses grandes ailes blanches apparurent dans son dos. Tous ceux qui assistait à leur départ furent émerveillé par la pure blancheur des ailes de Van. Une colonne de lumière bleue apparu et happa le jeune roi et la fille de la Lune des Illusions.  


  
****************************************************************


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre: Unis pour la vie  
Anim: Escaflowne  
Genre: une petite maladie qui gâche tout, romance, V+H, Disclaimer: Ils sont pas à moi!! :'(  
  


Drackony  
(mariepier_chat@hotmail.com)  


  
********************************************************  
  
  


**_Escaflowne_****_  
_**

  


...Unis pour la vie...**_  
_****__**

  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
  


**_Sur Gaea:_** Une jeune fille se réveilla, chatouillée par les rayons matinaux d'un soleil qui n'osait pas pointer le but de son nez. Elle était couchée au pied d'un grand arbre et dans le ciel brilliait deux magnifique lunes. _Ça ne se peut pas! Je ne peux pas être sur Gaea!_ se disait mentalement Hitomi. Elle se dissuada que s'était un rêve lorsqu'elle aperçu un garçon qu'elle connaissait très bien , allongé à côté d'elle...Van... Elle était si heureuse d'être enfin de retour! Comme il était tôt et qu'elle ne réussirait probablement pas à se rendormir, Hitomi décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle se leva tranquillement. Arrivé sur ses pieds, elle ne put refouler une quinte de toux creuse et s'écrasa par terre car ses jambes était finalement encore trop faible pour supporter son poids. Hitomi se fit rattraper de justesse par Van, qui s'était réveillé en entendant sa quinte de toux.   


  
Van: Voyons Hitomi, tu ne peux pas te lever dans cet état, tu es encore   
bien trop faible, tu n'as pas mangé depuis des lustres!  
  
Hitomi: Mais l'air pur de Gaea et l'odeur enivrante de l'herbe fraîche me   
donnait envie d'aller me promener.  
  
Van: Et bien tu aurais du me le dire!  
  


Sur ce il déploya ses ailes et prit Hitomi dans ses bras. Hitomi lâcha un petit hoquet de joie! Ses ailes...Elle adorait voler dans les bras de Van! Ils s'envolèrent tous deux sans direction apparente. Ils se promenèrent dans le ciel tout l'avant-midi. Vers Midi, comme ils étaient rendu proche du village de Lumm, Van proposa de s'y arrêter pour manger et pour commencer la recherche de la plante spécial. Dès qu'ils se furent posés par terre, Hitomi fut prit d'une toux qui lui brûla la gorge et de maux de coeur. Elle s'écroula évanouie dans les bras de Van. Ce dernier comprit qu'il était urgent d'accélérer le pas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Lumm qui les avait vu arriver de loin, les accueillit joyeusement. Lorsqu'il apperçu Hitomi effondré de douleur, il la fit immédiatement conduire dans la hutte de médecine. Van était tellement inquiet que Lumm dut le forcer à aller faire un tour dans le village pour se détendre. Un peu plus tard alors qu'il marchait dans le coin de la hutte-garderie, il entendit un Maître Van! qui lui brisa les tympans. Il se retourna et ne put éviter une fille-chat qui lui fonçait dessus à toute allure. Elle le percuta en pleins fouet et ils s'écroulèrent de rire par terre.  


  
Merle: Ce que tu m'as manqué maître Van!  
  
Van: Moi aussi mais pourtant je ne suis pas parti longtemps?!  
  
Merle: ET TU APPELLES TROIS JOURS PAS LONGTEMPS!!!!!!  
  
Van: ...Trois jours...  
  
Merle: Je suis venu ici en attendant ton retour et voilà que c'est ici que je   
te retrouve!  
  
Van: Juste une question, pourquoi est-ce que c'est ici que tu est venu   
m'attendre?  
  
Merle, prise au dépourvu, se mit à rougir dangereusement.  
  
Merle: Euh...Ben...Hum...Disons que j'étais venu rendre visite à Lumn.  
  


Et elle parti en courant dans la forêt. C'était la première fois que Van avait vu rougir Merle de la sorte et il se demandait bien si Lumn n'avais pas un quelquonque rapart. Puis il reprit la direction de la hutte-médecine.  


  
********************************************************


	4. Chapitre 4 dsl j'ai vraiment pas d'inspi

Titre: Unis pour la vie  
Anim: Escaflowne  
Genre: réconciliation a venir, une petite maladie qui gâche tout qui devrait se guérir bientôt, romance, V+H, M+ ?, A+ Mir.   
Disclaimer: Bon OK! OK! Je l'avoue, ces personnages ne m'appartienne , à mon grand désespoir, PAS. Je n'ai fait que les emprunté pour une durée de temps encore indéterminé même si je sais qu'il y a tellement fanfic sur le sujet que l'auteur ne me poursuivra pas.*Smile*  
Notes: J'ai fait cette fics alors que j'écoutais du Linkin Park alors il se peut qu'il y ait des bouts influencés par la musique **Hi! Hi! Hi!** Bref, apart ça, Mon pseudo c'est Drackony et je ne mange pas d'individu appartenant à la race Humaine (Traduction: je suis une fille sympa alors   
n'hésiter pas à me mailer). J'aimerai que vous me donnez vos impressions car c'est ma première fics et ça ma prit trois jours pour écrire juste un seul chapitre. Ne soyez pas trop dure cher public fanamateur pour une simple écrivaine qui n'a pas beaucoup de talents...  
  
  


Drackony  
(mariepier_chat@hotmail.com)  


  
********************************************************  
  
  


**_Escaflowne_****_  
_**

  


...Unis pour la vie...**_  
_****__**

  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
**_Dans le village de Lumn:_** Van entra avec précaution dans la hutte-médecine. il ne voulait surtout pas déranger les vieux médecins pour qu'Hitomi aille le mieux possible. Il la comtempla de là où il était, c'est-à-dire, très proche de la porte. Hitomi semblait aller mieux. On lisait sur son visage que ses traits étaient détendu mais elle était encore très pâle. Un ancien sortit enfin de la transe où ils parraissaient tous être plongés. Van se dirigea vers lui silencieusemnet.  
  
Van: Alors Ardas! Comment va-t-elle?  
  
Ardas: Elle désire vous voir.  
  
À ce moment, Hitomi ouvrit les yeux. Consciente de la présence de Van dans la hutte, elle se tourna de manière à le voir sans trop bouger. Elle lui fit un petit sourire sincère. Ardas ordonna qu'on laisse le prince et l'étrangère seul dans la hutte. Les anciens allèrent ce reposer.  
  
Van: Comment va-tu Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi: Ce n'est pas la grande forme,mais je suis si heureuse d'ètre à   
nouveau sur Gaea...à tes côtés.  
  
Elle regretta aussitôt cette phrase qui était sortit toute seule. Elle prit une jolie teinte écarlate alors que Van optait plutôt pour le rose Sakura*.  
  
Hitomi: Désolé...c'était sortit tous seul...mais je dis quand même que   
s'était la vérité.  
  
Van: Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as tellement fait peur ces derniers temps.   
J'ai vraiment cru que j'arriverai trop tard et que...que...tu...t...  
  
Hitomi: ...que je mourrai?  
  
Van: Oui.  
  
Hitomi: Non, je ne penserai pas mourrir, surtout pas sans avoir dis bonjour   
à tous les autres! _Et surtout pas depuis que je suis revenu à tes   
côtés! _Pensa-t-elle. Je suis mème sûre de guérir avec ton attitude   
aussi mère-poule!  
  
Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc qui détendait et faisait du bien.  
  
Van: J'ai faim! Pense-tu pouvoir te lever pour aller manger?  
  
Hitomi: Avec un peu d'aide peut-être.  
  
Alors il approcha doucement de sa bien-aimée et l'aida à se lever. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dehors. Ils allèrent comme ça à la hutte principal pour demander quelques provisions puis ils s'en allèrent pique-niquer dans la forêt. C'était un bel après-midide juin sur Gaea. Le soleil illuminait tous de ses rayons de lumière. Il faisait quand mème frais dans la clairière que Van avait choisi de conduire Hitomi. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le repas. Van parlait de la nouvelle Fanelia qui était plus belles que jamais et donc il était très fier. Il y avait même décréter un jour de festival en l'honneur d'Hitomi qui se trouvait à être dans un mois. C'était l'occasion pour tous le monde de festoyer et pour les anciens de la quête comme Merle,Allen,Séréna, Mirana,Cid et tous les autres de se réunir. Peut-être que si Hitomi guérissait à temps, elle pourrait y assister. Hitomi était très flatté par le geste de Van et elle insista pour y assister. De son côté, Hitomi parlait de sa vie sur terre.Van posa une question qui lui brûlait le cerveau depuis pas mal longtemps.  
  
Van: Au fait Hitomi, J'ai remarqué dans ta chambre pleins de portrait de   
Allen,Mirana,Merle et de moi. Est-ce que c'est toi qui les as tous   
fait??  
  
Hitomi: Oui, comme je n'avait rien à faire de mes journées, je me suis mise   
à dessiner mes souvenirs de Gaea ainsi que les portraits._Surtout   
tes portraits._pensa-t-elle très substilement.  
  
Ils finirent finalement leur repas et revinrent vers la hutte. Hitomi faillit s'effondrer souvent pendant le trajet du retour mais Van ne se tenait jamais loin.Arrivés au village, Van allât déposer Hitomi à la hutte-médecine puis se dirigea vers la hutte de Lumn. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de retrouver Merle, au bras de Lumn et riant au éclats. Lorsque Merle s'apperçu de la présence de son seigneur, elle fut tellement embarassé qu'elle sortit par la porte de derrière. Van lança un regard pleind d'incompréhension à Lumn qui se contenta de dire que lorsqu'elle sera prête, Merle lui dira toute la vérité. Van , se rappelant soudain le sujet de sa visite, demanda à Lumn de l'aide pour la recherche de la plante ce que ce dernier accepta avec joie.   
  
Lumn: C'est un plaisir de te rendre service mon ami!  
  
Van sorti de la hutte avec le sourire au lèvres._Lumn va nous aider pour les recherches de la plante qui devrait guérir Hitomi, Le festival se retrouve à être dans un mois et je suis sur qu'Hitomi pourra y assister. Je me demande qu'elle sera la face d'Allen qu'en il la verra?? _c'était dans ce monologue mental qu'il fut interrompu par des sanglot provenants du bord de la rivière.  
Il s'y dirigea pour constater une Merle toute en pleurs. Il s'en approcha doucement et précautionneusement( car il savait que Merle, quand elle était de mauvais poil, pouvait, décocher un coups de griffes à tous ce qui bouge aux alentours).  
  
Van,avec une voix toute douce: Merle? Est-ce que sa va?  
  
Merle: Maître Van??Euh...oui,tous va bien pourquoi? Alors qu'elle essayai   
de sécher ses larmes d'un revers de pattes_  
  
_Van: Voyons Merle,je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose.Si c'est pour   
tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer tu sais...  
  
Merle:Euh...non...je sais pas si je vais bien à vrai dire. J'ai quelque chose à   
vous dire de très important...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Eh désolé mais le chapitre s'arrête ici , la suite sera donc deux fois plus attendu...Et que nous dira merle d'important...vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
**Réponses à Miliana **: GROS Merchi pour ton mails/review. je suis désoler que sa marche po... -_-. Alors voici un tit peut de la suite...Et je me mets sur le prochains chapitre là, tout de suite...   
  
********************************************************  
  
_Sakura* = fleur de cerisier d'un rose très clair et assez discret._


End file.
